


Acts of Service

by theirprofoundbond



Series: Love Languages Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caring, Love Languages, M/M, Quiet, canonverse, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirprofoundbond/pseuds/theirprofoundbond
Summary: Dean feels looked after by Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Love Languages Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106783
Kudos: 6





	Acts of Service

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _thanks_.

At 2 am, Dean pulls into a rest stop. Castiel offers to drive, but Dean just shakes his head as he parks Baby in a shadowy corner. He gets a heavy wool blanket from the trunk and crawls into the back seat, leaving Castiel to stare out at the Starbucks sign blazing into the night.

When Dean wakes, Cas is gone. Dean gets out of the car, groggy and shivering in the freezing air.

And then Cas is there, handing him a steaming cup of coffee.

Dean smiles wearily. “Thanks,” he says, and they lean against the car, shoulders brushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️️ If you ever want to say hi, [you can find me on Tumblr](https://theirprofoundbond.tumblr.com). And [here's a Tumblr post of this drabble](https://theirprofoundbond.tumblr.com/post/639054896894771200) that you can like or reblog, if you want 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️️
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr](https://theirprofoundbond.tumblr.com)—feel free to say hi anytime! And [here’s a tumblr post of this drabble](https://theirprofoundbond.tumblr.com/post/639054896894771200) if you want to like or reblog 😊


End file.
